


Hymm

by Jibbly



Series: hydra steve & bucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Mates, Omega Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, hydra bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Again.” The stern command rang out in the hall and Steve braced himself for the oncoming hit.</p><p>The metal fist collided with his jaw and he tasted blood flood his mouth as his teeth cut against the inside of his cheek. He kept his feet firmly planted against the ground, only his head tilting with the force of the punch.</p><p>Steve swallowed the blood, knowing that he would be punished for spitting, and turned back to his opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymm

“Again.” The stern command rang out in the hall and Steve braced himself for the oncoming hit.

The metal fist collided with his jaw and he tasted blood flood his mouth as his teeth cut against the inside of his cheek. He kept his feet firmly planted against the ground, only his head tilting with the force of the punch.

Steve swallowed the blood, knowing that he would be punished for spitting, and turned back to his opponent.

Bucky was shaking, fist still down from where he had brought it down on Steve’s face. His instincts waging war within himself for purposely hurting his mate. The omega stood up straight and Steve could see how a whine was starting the build in his throat. Steve flashed him a smile and moved that it was okay.

Bucky was being punished.

On their last mission, he had disobeyed orders to leave behind his alpha in a building that was set to explode. Bucky couldn’t. He had incapacitated his handler and went after Steve, getting him out just before the bomb had gone off. They both had suffered from burns on their body, because they hadn’t made it that far away from the explosion.

Alexander had backhanded Bucky as soon as they had returned. Now Steve was trying to keep perfectly still as his mate beat him to a pulp.

They continued like this for a week, before Alexander ordered them to stop.

Steve had almost collapsed onto the ground, but Bucky had caught him before he hit the ground. The omega letting out a wail as he took in the state he had left his mate in. Alexander stood before them, hands leisurely in his suit pockets. “The next time you’re given an order, Soldier. I suggest you follow it.”

They were escorted to the medical level where Steve was treated and Bucky’s arm was checked in for maintenance.

\--

They weren’t escorted to the cryo chamber after, but to their assigned room. It was spacious for the most part. All the walls white and a single mattress on the ground with a thin comforter for the both of them. The lights were on during the day and would shut off at seven every night. They were given their meals through a slot in the wall five times a day, but that was it. They were not to have any interaction with any other hydra members until their next mission.

The cuts and bruises on Steve’s body started healing rapidly and after three days, they were gone. 

Bucky would curl up under Steve’s bulk and breathe him in while he still could. They never knew when they would see each other again, and they were only let out together for extended periods of time every couple of years.


End file.
